Vous savez où me trouver
by admamu
Summary: People text. Even I text. Her, I mean. Woman. Bad idea. Try not to, but, you know, sometimes... Et pourtant l'aime-t-il?


**Chronologiquement, ceci se situe pendant et après la saison 4.**

 **Les deux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de ACD, Moffat et Gatiss, Cumberbatch et Pulver.**

 **(Pearl, si tu passes par là, ceci est pour toi. J'espère que tu comprendras pourquoi.)**

* * *

.

* * *

« Je suis à Londres pour deux jours. Dînons ensemble. »

« Je ne suis plus à Londres. Dînons ensemble. »

oooOOOooo

« J'ai appris sur le blog du docteur Watson la naissance de sa fille. Veuillez lui transmettre toutes mes félicitations pour cet heureux évènement. »

« Il y a ceux qui font des enfants et il y a ceux qui n'en auront pas. »

« Nous faisons partie de ceux qui n'en veulent pas. Vous et moi. »

« Un excès de lucidité, peut-être ? »

« Une pointe de cynisme, sans doute. »

« A moins que cela soit de l'égotisme. Si tel est le cas, ce n'est pas très flatteur pour nous. »

« Me trouvez-vous égoïste, monsieur Holmes ? »

« Et vous, l'êtes-vous ? »

« Est-ce vexant monsieur Holmes de n'être plus le centre de l'attention de ce bon docteur Watson maintenant qu'il est encombré d'une gentille épouse et d'un adorable bébé ? »

« La normalité semble l'avoir rattrapé lui aussi. Il ne reste plus que nous désormais. »

« Si vous manquez d'attention, j'ai beaucoup de temps libre. »

« Racontez-moi une histoire… »

« Votre dernière enquête ? »

« J'ai pris une suite au Savoy. Le service d'étage y est d'une grande discrétion. »

« Aussi discret que vous l'êtes ? SH »

« Seriez-vous soupçonneux à mon égard ? »

« Prudent. SH »

« J'ai acheté une nouvelle cravache. Voulez-vous jouer monsieur Holmes ? »

« Trop sérieux et un peu prude ? »

« Quelle éducation avez-vous donc reçue pour être aussi austère ? »

« Considérez-vous que la chasteté soit une force ? »

« A moins que vous ayez seulement… peur ? »

« J'aime jouer, Irène mais je choisis toujours mes partenaires avec le plus grand soin. SH »

« Oh ! Vous aurais-je piqué au vif ? »

« Et à quoi jouez-vous avec vos partenaires si soigneusement choisis ? »

« Je n'aime pas la soumission. SH »

« Pour vous ou pour l'autre ? »

« Pour les deux. SH »

« Accoutumé à des pratiques plus conventionnelles ? C'est d'un ennui ! »

« Vous manquez d'imagination, Irène. SH »

« J'en ai plus que vous ne le croyez mais certains usages, tellement courus, me laissent assez froide. »

« C'est parce que vous ne choisissez pas assez soigneusement vos partenaires de jeu. SH »

« Venez me montrer que j'ai tort, monsieur le détective surprenant. »

« Des fleurs, vraiment ? Vous êtes un gentleman, monsieur Holmes. Un gentleman peu téméraire mais un gentleman. »

« Connaissez-vous le langage des fleurs ? »

« Oui. SH »

« Vous comprendrez alors que j'eusse préféré que ces lys soient rouges ou oranges plutôt que roses. »

« Vous m'en voyez navré mais je n'aime pas les excès. SH »

« Ah oui ? Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'à certains moments vous pourriez être très… excessif. »

« Grand bien vous fasse. Ne dit-on pas que l'espoir fait vivre ? SH »

« Vous n'aimez peut-être pas la soumission, monsieur Holmes mais vous appréciez la cruauté. »

« Certains appellent cruauté ce que d'autres appellent franchise. SH »

« Et bien sûr vous mettez un point d'honneur à dire toujours la vérité. Dîtes-vous toujours la vérité au docteur Watson ? Lui dîtes-vous la vérité, toute la vérité ? »

« Franchise ne veut pas dire confession. SH »

« Oh, monsieur Holmes ! J'ai pitié de vous… tellement. »

oooOOOooo

« Vous êtes à Marrakech semble-t-il. Moi aussi. Dînons ensemble. »

oooOOOooo

« Oh, je suis tellement désolée ! Tellement…Toutes mes condoléances, monsieur Holmes. A vous et au docteur Watson. »

« C'est un péché d'orgueil de croire que l'on peut protéger tout le monde. »

« Pas tout le monde, Irène. Juste ceux que l'on aime. SH »

« C'en est un aussi. »

« Vous m'avez sauvée moi. Mais c'est une piètre consolation sans doute. »

« Vous arrive-t-il d'être atrocement malheureuse et de savoir exactement pourquoi ? SH »

« Souvent. »

« Voyons-nous monsieur Holmes. Pas pour dîner. Nous parlerons, c'est tout. Je sais écouter aussi. »

« Laissez-moi, Irène. S'il vous plaît. SH »

« Pourquoi vous infligez-vous cela ? »

« Je vous en prie. SH »

oooOOOooo

« Je vous ai vu sur Coventry Street. Vous aviez l'air si seul et si perdu… »

« J'ai un plan. SH »

« Qui consiste à aller vous jeter dans la gueule du loup. Encore une fois. Cela ne rendra pas votre chagrin plus supportable. »

« Il ne s'agit pas de moi. SH »

« Et de qui s'agit-il alors ? »

« Oh je vois ! Il s'agit de John. Il s'agit toujours de John. »

« Taisez-vous. SH »

oooOOOooo

« Vous avez réussi. Comme d'habitude. Rien ne vous résiste. »

« Je vous ai vu au journal du soir. Encore un nuisible derrière les barreaux, grâce à vous. Vous avez gagné, fierté oblige, mais vous aviez l'air complétement défait. »

« Joyeux anniversaire, monsieur Holmes. Dînons ensemble. »

oooOOOooo

« J'ai croisé Mycroft à Washington, ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne m'a pas vue. Il avait l'air décongelé. Que s'est-il passé pour que votre frère ait l'air moins glacial ? »

« J'ai appris pour votre sœur, j'ai gardé quelques contacts utiles. Est-elle aussi vilaine que vous et votre frère ? »

« Vous êtes un enfant, monsieur Holmes, un tout petit enfant. Me croiriez-vous si je vous disais que j'ai parfois des élans maternels ? »

oooOOOooo

« Je suis à Paris avec des imbéciles. C'est la porte à côté en Eurostar. Dînons ensemble. »

« Je suis à Florence. Le ponte Vecchio est une splendeur sous le soleil couchant. »

« Je suis certaine que le docteur Watson saurait très bien se débrouiller tout seul pendant une semaine sans vous. Sautez dans un avion et dînons ensemble. »

« Apparemment non. Le docteur Watson a besoin de vous. Constamment. »

oooOOOooo

« J'ai une nouvelle maîtresse. Très brune. Très pâle. Très jeune. Très italienne. »

« Elle ne me fait absolument pas penser à vous. Absolument pas. »

« Quand je lui parle, elle me répond. »

« Avec le sourire en plus. »

« La Toscane est très belle au printemps. Dînons ensemble. »

« J'ai rêvé de vous cette nuit. Vous pleuriez. Je suis triste, monsieur Holmes. Dînons ensemble. »

« Dans son deuil, le docteur Watson a-t-il conscience de sa chance à vous avoir à ses côtés ? Ou est-il toujours si désespérément aveugle ? »

oooOOOooo

« Elle a la peau si douce et elle est si drôle. Venez à Florence, monsieur Holmes. Je vous présenterai Olivia. Je lui parle souvent de vous. »

« Et elle n'est même pas jalouse. »

« Je suis ravi de votre bonheur présent. SH »

« Vous êtes ravi, vraiment ? Vous êtes un idiot. »

« Et vous, monsieur Holmes, êtes-vous heureux ? »

« Le bonheur est une impression éphémère qui ne repose sur rien de tangible. Je lui préfère la satisfaction du travail accompli. SH »

« Vous vous dérobez. »

« Je suis réaliste. SH »

« J'ai de la peine pour vous. »

« Ça n'est pas nécessaire. SH »

oooOOOooo

« J'ai acheté une maison ici à Florence. Je vous y attends. »

« Ne venez pas. »

« Si, venez quand même. »

« Je voudrais parfois ne vous avoir jamais rencontré. »

« Nous sommes si semblables, monsieur Holmes. »

« Oui, je le crains. SH »

« Est-ce pour cette raison que rien n'est possible ? »

« Qu'aurait-il été possible ? SH »

« Je ne vous ai jamais tant détesté. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. SH »

« Et que vouliez-vous ? Que vouliez-vous ? »

« Avez-vous seulement voulu quelque chose ? »

« Lui. Bien sûr lui. Vous ne voulez que lui. »

« Un jour, monsieur Holmes, je me lasserai de faire les questions et les réponses. »

« Je ne vous ai demandé ni l'un ni l'autre. SH »

« Ingrat ! Mon empressement à vous comprendre vous soulage, avouez ! »

« Vous vous croyez ma confidente, Irène ? SH »

« Je n'ai pas cette prétention, monsieur Holmes. Mais je crois que vous êtes un homme malheureux et que vous méritiez d'être heureux. »

« Vous êtes sentimentale. C'est décevant. SH »

« Je suis réaliste. N'est-ce pas ce que vous appréciez ? »

« Mais vous avez raison. Je vais me ressaisir. »

oooOOOooo

« Cela fait 42 nuits que je n'ai pas rêvé de vous. »

« Et de quoi avez-vous rêvé ? SH »

« D'elle. De Florence. De mon enfance. »

« J'ai vu ce soir une nuée d'étourneaux au-dessus de l'Arno. Une aile unique, noire et vaporeuse. Encore une fois, monsieur Holmes, dînons ensemble. »

oooOOOooo

« Amore mio, m'a-t-elle dit ce matin. Amore mio »

« Quand je m'endors, elle est là. Quand je me réveille, elle est là. Et elle me fait rire aussi souvent qu'elle peut. »

« J'apprends l'italien. Parlez-vous italien monsieur Holmes ? »

« Non. SH »

« C'est étonnant. C'est une langue magnifique, brûlante et passionnée. »

« Mais je parle couramment latin. SH »

« Bien sûr. »

oooOOOooo

« Je suis fatiguée. De vous. »

« Vous êtes un homme épuisant. Je laisse à ce cher docteur Watson le défi de vous faire vaciller, un jour. Je lui souhaite bien du courage. »

« Il n'en a pas besoin. SH »

« Je sais. C'est d'autant plus injuste. Quel mérite a-t-il ? »

« Tous. Il a tous les mérites. SH »

oooOOOooo

« Je ne vous aime plus. Dînons ensemble ? »

« Vous savez où me trouver. SH »

* * *

.

* * *

 **Parce que j'aime bien le personnage d'Irène Adler et que je crois qu'elle méritait une plus jolie fin.**

 **Des reviews?**


End file.
